moternmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Something Yes Because!
Something Yes Because! is a 2017 album by Papa Razzi and the Photogs. This is the 32nd album released by Papa Razzi, with a release date of March 7, 2017 (Spotify and Amazon). It was fully streaming on Spotify by March 12, 2017. The album has 42 tracks and a runtime of 59:53. The album was released an uncharacteristically long 15 months after the band's prior album I Don’t Know Why I Do This (2015), likely a result of Matt Farley's prolific No Jokes output in 2016. Farley discusses this album in passing on MMIP #140 (March 6, 2017) and MMIP #141 (March 22, 2017). On #141 he discusses mistakenly writing two songs for the same celebrity more than once, because he had already forgotten the first version, and contrasts the two songs about Evan Leslie Jones. On #140, Farley discusses with Pete running out of steam on the track count, and they briefly discuss Lauren Duca. Music critic Bill K67 commented that "I Made This Song About Eve Peyser" has "got kind of a Jonathan Richman thing going on here. Very nice." Music critic Nini Panini called "Adam Driver, The Great Actor Person" "the best thing I have ever seen." Spotify link:https://open.spotify.com/album/6BRxRSLOrSrAgbvY9YIq5G CD Baby: https://store.cdbaby.com/cd/paparazziandthephotogs113 Amazon link: https://www.amazon.com/Something-Because-Papa-Razzi-Photogs/dp/B06XHVM5GN Apple Music: https://music.apple.com/bs/album/something-yes-because/1214311578 Track listing # Lauren Duca Excellence! 1:35 # Oh! Colin McEnroe Yes! 1:20 # Good Davis Dunavin Music Song 1:21 # I Made This Song About Eve Peyser 1:21 # Here I Sing About Gareth Reynolds 1:22 # Julie Kedzie Is Tough and Strong 1:15 # Henry Darger, Outsider Artist Extraordinaire! 1:45 # I Respect Peter Hartlaub Extremely 1:41 # Schrodinger's Cat 1:21 # Ivan Pavlov Made Dogs Salivate so Well! 1:20 # Exquisite Song About Natalia Dyer 1:35 # I Like You, David Harbour 1:42 # Avery Edison Song Forever! 1:08 # Edward Payson Weston, Best Walker Ever! 1:25 # Dan Rather Is Such a Journalist 1:28 # Mallon Khan All-Time Song! 1:29 # Charlene Deguzman, This Song Is About You. 1:38 # You, Nick Baumann, Write Well. 1:18 # Evan Leslie Jones 1:13 # Evan Leslie Jones, Pt. 2 1:12 # Zardulu Is Mysterious and Wonderous 1:39 # Anton Chekhov Is the Subject of This Tune 1:38 # Zoe Chase Is Excellent Radio Legend 1:15 # Kirk Howle: Talent Interesting! 1:31 # (I Mistakenly Wrote This Second Song) About Eve Peyser 1:23 # Sabrina Pasterski Science Excellence Always! 1:49 # Oh Yeah, Gabby Noone! 1:40 # Rene Faberge Knows Celebrity Gossip 1:12 # Avery Edison Is Great! 1:18 # You, Drew Grant, Are Extraordinarily Talented at Writing! 1:09 # Lupita Nyong'o Celebration Song! 1:23 # Song About Adam Driver, The Great Actor Person 1:33 # John "Johnny" Boyega 1:30 # Andy Warhol Is a Nice Man 1:24 # Giordano Bruno 1:36 # Ronda Rousey Gonna Beat You Up! 1:07 # My Respect for Matt Ringler Knows No Limit 1:51 # Claire Vaye Watkins 1:22 # Phia Bennin Forever! 1:15 # Oh Yeah! Kyle Nazario 1:02 # Song About Arielle Vandenberg 1:12 # Curtis White Writes Exquisitely, Indeed for Yes! 1:37 Category:Albums